His Existence
by XnobodycaresX
Summary: Of books and vampires- All she wanted is to try something new. And experience love. Will she be granted with both? Or not. But clearly, without her knowing, she will fall deeper into the pits of hell- by his existence. Read, and "Be my guest."
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Of books and vampires- she had been reading too much. And now she thinks they truly exist. All she wanted is to try something new, 'thinking out of the box' as certain someone stressed it. And not to forget, experience love. Will she be granted with both? Or will she bite the trap where there's no way of not letting him bite back? But clearly, without her knowing, she will fall deeper into the pits of hell- by his existence.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>His Existence<strong>

_XnobodycaresX_

-:-

-:-_  
><em>

_She walked across the room, trying hard not to make any sound. For one mistake, a single inaccurate move would ruin everything she had worked so hard. As she neared the door, her fear betrayed her. Her knees were shaking as she stepped closer to the room where all her sleepless nights will be put to an end. _It was open_. She positioned herself shakily, letting her eyes scan inside the room through the small gap of the open door. _

"_Just a single picture to confirm his existence will do. I'm no _agent _for nothing." She whispered to herself. For whatever she will be seeing, there's no turning back now._

"_And what you want… _

_Is what you will get." _

_Her eyes widened as she heard a voice out of nowhere. She turned around only to feel the fear eating her wholly. There stood in front of him the blood sucking creature she had been looking for. _

"_Dracula." She whispered with wide eyes._

He_ held her hand and opened the door wide. "Be my guest." _

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_.  
><em>

She tapped her foot silently as she studied the lady in front of her, hoping to see a look of satisfaction. But from the way the lady pursed her lips and her boring expression, she knew right away. "You're not satisfied."

The lady just looked at her, and then back to what she was reading.

_Clearly not. _

She almost cried in disappointment. She spent all-nighter with that story. She stared once again on the lady with hope and sadness. Right. At the same time.

"Dracula." The lady sipped her coffee and stared at her, handing her back her laptop. "You're reading too much fiction."

She reached for it and slid it on a case. "I'm trying something new." She said in frustration and took a sip from her untouched coffee. "And in the first place, it was you who told me to think out of the box."

"I told you to try something not just pure romance- and not deviate away from romance, which is…" she took another sip of coffee before continuing. "as what you're insisting, you're specialty."

She frowned at her. "But my readers will _not find it interesting anymore_, as you stressed it. Though people love me for how I write those romantic stories without having any idea at all that I have no experience in such, time will come that my stories will become dry and dull because-"

"Because there's no spark." She finished for her. "Though I kinda disagree about the one you said about lots of people loving your books."

"That's so true. They've been sending me e-mails." She defended herself. She motioned to reach for her laptop to show her the mails she received when she heard _'don't'_. Zipping the case back, she sighed.

"I know, okay. I was just kidding about that. People love your books because they too are dreaming to be the lady in your stories as what you do so when you were writing." The lady looked at her. "And don't deny to me that."

She wasn't able to protest. She knew her too well.

"But eventually, people _will not find it interesting _anymore, as you say as _I_ stressed it. They're not getting any younger and so you are. They'll get sick of those Cinderella and knight in shining armor stuffs in your every story where the only difference is the name of the characters, and probably the settings."

She shivered at her frankness.

"If you really want this so badly, you should work hard for it. But first, you should learn." The lady started to gather her things after finishing her coffee.

She, too, did the same. "That's why I'm reading books." She smiled at her.

"And you're reading too much. About vampires." She answered her with one brow rising. "I saw your bookshelf."

"I started reading those stuffs few weeks ago. It was the first thing that entered my mind right after you said about thinking out of the box. Vampires. _Dracula._" She said the last word softly. She placed a few paper bills on the table and emptied her cup of coffee. "I'll stick with it anyway."

"It's not easy to shift from one genre to another especially in short notice. And don't expect everyone to applause you from your first try." The lady then stood from her seat. "But I could say I can give you three claps from that first draft." She muttered before walking away.

Her eyes brightened in surprise and gathered all her things before following the lady. "Thank you, Hotaru! I will work hard. Really." She said, hugging the lady as she made her way through the door.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She said in a serious tone. "And don't come running to me when you can't finish your story within the deadline or else."

"I know. And you know me. I won't let that happen." She linked her arms with her as they walked away from the coffee shop. "I love writing. This is the perfect time to take it to another level."

The lady just rolled her eyes.

"You're coming with me?" She heard the lady asked as they reached the parking lot. She shook her head. "Actually, I'm planning to stop by at a nearby book store before going home."

She opened her car and placed her things in the backseat. "Do you want me to take you home first?"

"Uh, no." She answered right away. "I'll just walk home. It's just few blocks from here anyway. And the book store is not that far." She assured her.

"Okay, then." The lady hopped inside the car and turned the engine on. She rolled the window down.

"Drive slowly, Hotaru." And waved her hand. "Be safe."

She muttered few words before dashing off.

"Take care, Mikan." She heard her best friend say as she continued waving goodbye.

"Of course, I will." She smiled.

* * *

><p>The sun was nowhere to be seen when Mikan stepped outside the book store. Not that she had just spent more than three hours reading books and looking for something that might interest her, but she also bought half dozen of books as if she had not read enough.<p>

_Cold blooded. Pale. The fangs._

She thought as she walked her way home. Clearly, she had been reading too much. And she couldn't stop herself. Not until she isn't done with her story. It would be best if she get inspiration, that's what she thought.

_What if they're real? That they're just around the corners. Waiting for their prey._

The thought suddenly popped in her mind.

She studied every person she walked across with. They were just few people he could see. Her eyes landed on a guy leaning his back on a wall.

_Nuh. Too short to be a vampire._

She scanned again and examined the other, refraining from being too obvious.

_That one's kinda well built to be a vampire. But he smokes. So I guess he's not. Vampires don't smoke. _She presumed and randomly studied every person. _That ones too skinny. Too old. That. Scratch that. That's gay. _

She shook her head. "This is insane." She laughed at herself. "Hotaru's right. I must be reading too much. No. I really am."

She fished out her phone from her pocket and dialed her best friend's number. Walking slowly, she could now see their home few houses away and only one or two people can be seen around since it's already late. Her call was redirected into a voice mail.

"Such a busy person." She mumbled and almost fell when someone bumped her. "Hey! Watch your steps." She yelled, looking up. She gasped as she saw those red eyes she never had imagined to be real.

Cold blooded. Pale.

_Red eyes. _

One by one, all the things she had read kept running through her head.

_And why at a time like this? _She shouted in her mind.

He flashed his white teeth. As he opened his mouth, she felt her blood draining out from her body. "_Dracula."_

_Those red lips which had been colored by blood. _

_And the fangs._

She shivered with the thought.

Not thinking clearly, she scampered away before her abductor can do anything to her. Stumbling, she reached home. Relief is evident on her face.

_I'm safe._

"I knew they are real. They really are. I should tell Hotaru." She mumbled to herself still panting from the adrenaline rush.

Her hands were still shaking that she couldn't open her door though the only thing she needed to do was insert the key correctly to the doorknob.

"And I even forgot to close the gate. Very genius, Mikan." She continued to mutter words to herself as if it would ease her. She sighed. "Calm on, Mikan. He's nowhere in sight." She put down her loads before trying once again. "I should've at least taken a picture of him."

"Just one?" A deep voice said out of nowhere.

She shivered. With her eyes wide, she decided not to turn around for she knew what it really is.

_What if they're real? That they're just around the corners. Waiting for their prey. _

_And clearly, this one's on attack._

Not moving, she saw the door opened. Key on his hand.

He opened the door wide for her, and led her inside. Taking a stop, the creature leaned closed to her ear and whispered with a manic voice.

"Then, _be my guest_."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. And this is not a oneshot. Please do leave a review :)<p>

10/18/11


	2. Chapter 2

_I feel cold- but I don't shiver. Instead, I feel light. I feel like floating and being carried by the air. But all I could see is nothing. Just plain black. No, don't tell me. This is so not right. Definitely not. _

Red eyes.

_Now I shiver. That blood sucking creature! He must have drunk my blood and drained it all out from my body. I could imagine myself being the victim of that blood thirst monster, red marks evident around the place and the slurping sound after such a delectable meal, putting me down pale white with a victorious smile. Oh bull! This is making me sick. Disgusting._

_And what a stupid way to die._

_He should've atleast been a little nicer. Like telling me that he'll come and bite me so that I had prepared for this day. To where I wanted to be bitten. Or given me few moments to tell my mom the good news that—Oh mom. _

_If I had known that this will happen, I should've told all my love to mom. I should've bugged Hotaru to death until she'll come to her senses of _showing_ back her love to me. I should've spent more time with my friends. I should've made more stories to inspire lots of people about how wonderful love is—I should've fallen in love._

_Above all, I shouldn't have read too much fiction. Of books and _vampires, Dracula and stuff. _The moment I saw him,_ _I knew what he is right away. And that provoked him. I shouldn't have._

_Now I'm falling into the pits of hell. _

_I should've known better. _

_.._

**His Existence**

XnobodycaresX

..

..

_Really. I should've._

"Mikan, Darling."

_Way to go to call minions, Satan._

"Michi?"

_And even imitating my mom's endearment just to—Mom?_

She snapped her eyes open to be welcomed by a warm hug.

"Mikan, what happened?" The woman of about 40's asked her worriedly. Relief was evident on her face as her daughter started moving and sat straight, removing her blanket.

Mikan roamed her eyes around the room and be baffled by the fact that she was currently on her room. She looked at her mother who only stared back at her, still waiting for her answer. "Wh- what happened?" Her words too soft but enough to be heard.

She answered her with a stare, clearly confused. "I'm asking you that."

"So that was all a dream?" _Thank goodness. _She sighed in relief. _Remind me to burn all those fiction books on the bookshelf._

"Uh, Mrs. Sakura?" came a voice.

They both turned to look at the door as they heard footsteps coming. When the door opened, her mother smiled and she gasped in fear. Her brown orbs came in contact with the ruby ones.

"Natsume dear, come." Her mother stood and motioned the stranger to come closer. "Mikan, this is Natsume Hyuuga. He tacked you to bed last night after you fainted."

She felt nauseous. The fear she had felt last night came rushing through her veins once again. _Those bloody red eyes._ She couldn't move. It was as if she was immobilized by his stare.

"Natsume Hyuuga." He simply said in pursed lips, offering his hand for a shake.

She hesitated for a moment but decided to shrug it off as she saw the happiness on her mother's face.

"Now, now. Let's continue the introduction later. Breakfast is ready so I'm expecting you two downstairs. And you Michi," She looked at her. "You shouldn't skip your meals just because you're cramming for deadlines. Health is always on the invisible priority list, I tell you that. That's' maybe the reason why you fainted last night. And I don't want you're health to be at risk just because of work."

_If only you knew, mother. _She just answered her with a nod.

"Downstairs, okay. Within five minutes." She said, making her way out.

He was left standing there. And she couldn't muster all her courage to look at him. Not again.

"So, I'll see you later." She shivered at his sudden voice but manage to answer him with a small nod without looking up. With that, he disappeared _through the door._

She laughed at the thought of him transforming into a bat before going out.

_Of course, he wouldn't expose himself in broad daylight— _

_Would he? _

_._

_._

* * *

><p>"But mom, I don't know him. What if he is really not good like what you're telling me? What if he turns out to be someone who could do bad things? Mom, I can protect myself, but still, I'm a girl." She almost cried helplessly, her voice echoing inside their dining room.<p>

Yuka Sakura just remained calm and composed despite her sudden outburst. She had already thought about this. She knew her daughter wouldn't want the set-up she was proposing her. She had seen her react around Natsume. She wouldn't even take a small look at him while they were eating though she was already making a small talk to lighten the atmosphere. "That's why I'm bothering to do this, Mikan. That's why I want him, of all people, to be looking after you. He's strong enough to protect you. And he's a gentleman to touch even the tip of your finger— without your permission."

Her eyes widen. "You can never expect a molester to actually ask permission from you before starting to savage you! That would ruin the plan at all." She saw her mother's dignified look but she didn't waver. "And besides, it was his parents you knew, not he himself."

"When have I taught you of being judgmental?" Her voice rising.

She just rolled her eyes and stood to place her empty plate on the sink.

Her mother followed her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look, Mikan. It's only for a month. While I'm away doing business. It's not good for a mother leaving her child alone worrying what might happen to her. You know me. I do worry a lot. Not to mention, hysterical."

"I'm 19." She interrupted.

"And certainly not old enough to take care of yourself." Her mother heard her sigh. "Just think about it first, okay. I need your decision not later this evening. My flight will be the day after tomorrow and I might bring you along with me if don't have any choice. I know you don't want that."

She just shrugged.

"Just give your mother a peaceful mind while away, Michi."

Her mother's eyes softly looked at her. She paused for a moment before answering. "I'll- I'll think about it." She surrendered.

She couldn't really say no to her mother. But there's always an exemption. Especially if it's between_ life_ and _death_.

_And we're talking about the blood sucking creature here._

..

..

* * *

><p>So this is the second roll. I hope you're getting the idea now. If not, feel free to review. And though you already got it, please still leave a review for me to know what you think about this story.<p>

Thank you for reading :)

10/19/11


	3. Chapter 3

**His Existence**

XnobodycaresX

.

.

She stepped outside the dining room after her mother left to answer a phone call. She still couldn't think straight from the sudden happenings. First, she had this interaction with a _possible _vampire. Second, she thought he was going to kill her last night. Third, she found out that she was alive and he was the one who brought her to bed. What could be his intention? She was dying to know. And most of all, without knowing that he's a _vampire_; her mother wanted her to live with him for a month just because she knew his parents too well. That they are capable of raising a responsible child. But she's still very positive that he's a vampire.

_For God's sake who would ever know when he's going to attack! I'll live in fear if I agree with mom. She doesn't know what that guy really is. And she doesn't need to know. I don't want her to get involved. God, I'm so helpless—_

"Your mom's right."

She shrieked in surprise as she heard a deep voice near her. "Oh God! What do you think you're doing? I was thinking of you killing me by sucking my blood and not by heart attack!" She yelled with shaking voice.

There stood in front of her the very reason of all her problems. His back leaning on the wall and arms crossed on her chest with an expression that she couldn't decipher. "You should listen to your mom." He said, ignoring what she had said.

"Do you even know the word hello or even hi? Are vampires really like this?" She said in disbelief, regaining her calmness. She walked passed him and sat on the couch as if she didn't care if he was talking to her. She heard him chuckle. Glaring, she turned to look at him and saw him half sitting and half leaning on the back of the same couch with hands on the pocket. The only difference is that they were facing opposite direction.

"Uh, hello." Trying his best not to sneer. "I think you should listen to your mom."

There was silence before she answered. "Well, that was awkward." She said between laughs. "I didn't know vampires have this sense of humor."

"Who knows." She saw he was back in his expressionless mode.

"You're a living proof." She pointed out. "And why do you think I would listen to you? You want to bite me so badly _Mr. Vampy_?" And just before she could stop herself from talking, words flew out from her mouth without warning. Clumping her mouth, she regretted saying those words.

"You have no idea."He stared intently at her and walked out.

She shivered at how heavy those stares were. Provoking him was a big mistake, she knew that. And now, she had done it again.

"Mikan, honey!" Her mother yelled from upstairs. "Come here, quick!"

Her foot found the stairs fast and panted as she reached her mother's room. "What are you shouting for all of a sudden?" She saw her mother packing clothes. And she knew right away that it's not a good idea.

"A client just called." Mrs. Sakura said while walking back and forth, putting her clothes in her travelling bag. "You know Mr. Haroshi. He just resched the scheduled meeting—"

"Oh don't tell me what I'm thinking Mom." She said helplessly.

"This 3pm, Mikan." That's it. She dropped on her mother's bed and felt like crying. "Mikan, you're rolling over my clothes." She pushed her aside to pick her clothes. "Don't worry honey, I'll call you everyday to make sure you're alright."

"No, Mom. I guess it would be better if I'll just go with you. Right. It will be so much fine." Beaming at her mother.

"But there's no time left, Mikan. I don't have time to book for a ticket and we're riding Mr. Haroshi's private plane anyway. There's no room for you."

"It's just eight in the morning. And as a matter of fact, I can book it myself." Convincing her is not as easy. Once her mother had set her mind, better wish on a shooting star for her to change it.

The next thing she knew, her mother had dragged her out of the room and headed downstairs. She noticed that he was already there, too; as if he knew what they were talking. She looked at him suspiciously and before she could utter a single word, he cut her off.

"I heard you talking." He plainly stated.

She gasped in surprise at the sudden discovery. _And he could read minds, too. This is ri –_

"No. I couldn't. You're just easy to read."

"But you just read mine!"

"I'm surprised. You're already exchanging words." Just in time her mother went out from the kitchen holding a toothbrush, toothpaste and some hygiene necessities. "Now I'm worry- free about Mikan strangling Natsume here." She patted Natsume's back and chuckled. "You can breathe in peace now, darling."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "That would be in the near future, Mom. Trust me."

"Now that's not so nice of you Mikan." She said before turning once again to Natsume. "Don't hesitate to call me if she did something—uh, how should I put this—violent to you. Let's put it at that."

"Mom!" Stomping her feet at her mother's words. "You should be worrying about me and not this blood sucking creature." Pointing at him.

Mrs. Sakura gathered all her things and smiled satisfyingly. "You have nothing to worry." She motioned to the door without looking at her. "Natsume is a good boy. And not to mention, very good looking."

"I very much agree with that. Most especially about the latter." He crooked a smile.

"Yeah right!" She said sarcastically and took her mother's remaining luggage only to be snatched away by him. "That's rude, you know." She huffed, tapping her foot.

"Helping isn't a crime." He followed her mother and put her things at the back of the waiting taxi. She just tailed behind, pouting.

"There. I'm all set." Her mother walked towards them and squeezed them both for a long hug. "Now, my goodbye kiss." She tiptoed and kissed her daughter happily before doing the same thing to the lad.

"Ew. Gross."

"Uh-uh. Mikan here is jealous over me, having the chance to kiss this handsome kid." She teased playfully with a wide smile on her lips.

"In his dreams." She retorted. He simply smirked at her, clearly having fun with her being teased.

"I'm gonna miss you."

She hugged her mother for too long. "Me, too, Mom. Me, too."

She looked as her mother hopped inside the taxi and rolled the window down. "I'll call you anytime later. I promise." Waving her hand. "Be safe."

"It's better if you just said I'll be back anytime later." She too waved her hand and watched as the vehicle sped off. "Now, I've got nothing to rely on but myself." She muttered and turned around too see no one. The door was open and she saw the lad sitting comfortably on one of the couches, flipping channels on the television. She went inside and slammed the door loud enough to get his attention. "Now, we're alone. You can do what you really wanted to do now."

He shifted his eyes from the screen to her. Ruby met hers.

"Let's just get this over with." She challenged.

He pursed his lips and stood in front of her. "Do you really?"

She watched his lips curved up and down, not failing to see his white teeth that will be causing her death anytime soon. She faltered. "Y- yes! Of course."

"Then better prepare yourself." He took a step closer.

"I am." She stepped back as he leaned closer. _Maybe not. _She shook her head in fear. "Just make it quick."

He gently held her chin up and pushed away the strands of hair covering her neck. She gulped in terror. He leaned closer to her ear just above her neck and whispered few words before closing the gap between them.

"Sure. I will."

..

..

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and kindly hit the review button. Thank you really :)<p>

10/20/11


	4. Chapter 4

Been busy with the week-long enrollment and the 1st week of the second semester. My computer crashed down and I have it repaired so after waiting for almost a week, t'was done. I'm happy it works fine now.

After a month, here I am with the 4th chapter. Please do enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>His Existence<strong>

XnobodycaresX

"Sure. I will."

With those three words, she felt her ending coming and just few seconds away. Never in her entire life she thought her death to be this tragic—and bloody.

And never did Mikan Sakura think to be six feet under the ground at an early age of nineteen—without even having the chance to experience love herself. Was that too much to ask?

Sure she had gone out with few boys before, but none of them made her feel the so called _love_. Even past liking. None. Those dates were more of a companion dates, the one she had agreed to avoid hurting their feelings. She even came to the point of doubting herself if she was normal. And she hasn't been so sure of the answer.

_Maybe__ this __wasn__'__t__ a__ good __idea.__This__ isn__'__t__ really__ a __good__ idea,_ she screamed mentally. She couldn't believe how stupid she could be for offering herself to him without even giving a fight.

Trembling, she tilted her head more. Soft lips pressed against her neck. She trembled more as she closed her eyes in fear of how much pain will be inflicted when those lips parted.

"Adieu," she whispered.

For a moment, they booth stood unmoved. His lips against her neck, right hand cupping her face and the other one rested above her shoulder. Her eyes closed and lips pursed.

"Is this already the feeling of death? No pain. No remorse," she said in a soft low voice, more like a humming tone. Gust of wind passed between them and she felt her skin hair stood, but she was oblivious of it. She was still overwhelmed of how good she felt at that very moment.

Giving up doesn't always mean being weak. It only shows how strong you are to surrender everything and accept that giving up is the only solution.

And giving up for her means no more deadline, no more childlike mom, no more non-caring best friend, and no more looking for true love. Yes, it's good. No more stress. These were the things that keep him upset, sometimes— but these are also the things that keep her going.

She fluttered her eyes open and came in view with a very familiar surrounding. In front of her was the same person she saw just before she closed her eyes. His lips were on her neck no more but they were still in the same position. And somehow, the feeling was still there. She swallowed as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. "So, that was it? I'm— uh, I'm _dead_ now?" she found it hard to pronounce the word.

He pushed himself back and looked down to face her as she, too, angled her head up. He was way taller than her (not that she was short) and she somehow thanked God that he was not that bulky. He just stared at her with amusement clearly seeing the confusedness in her facial expression.

As if being defeated by his stare, she looked down and touched her neck, just the part where his lips had landed a while ago. "I've felt no pain. Is it really like that?" Searching for a mark, she rubbed her neck leaving the surface red. Her brows furrowed as she rubbed more, determined to spot the bite mark, now leaving her skin very red.

"Stop it! That will hurt you." He grabbed her moving hand but she slapped it away.

She took few steps backward while giving him a suspicious look. "Don't play with me! I'm not your toy." Venom spurting out from every word she said. She was in full rage. She wanted to lung at him and rip him to pieces until those pieces were as tiny as a sand. But that would be a bad thing that a human can do. Especially if that certain human is dealing with a _vampire_.

She heard him chuckle. The sound not out of mock but from a pure amusement.

And that— was the signal she needed. She swayed her hands up and punched him square in the face. She missed. She fired another one and missed again. Punches were thrown hitting nothing, except air. For a girl with no daily exercise, sport hobby, and skipping meals, to fight with a _vampire_— not a chance.

_But __his__ reflexes__ were__ really__ impressive.__ No,__not __that.__ Quite__ impressive,_ she praised in her mind. _Of__ course!__He__'__s __a __vampire._ She panted in loss of air and energy. She couldn't keep up with him. And she was wishing she could.

Again, she heard his chuckle of amusement.

Whether it was an insult or not, it ticked her off. "You even have the guts to laugh at me. Really, in front of me," she said in both horror and rage. She smacked him in the head and heard him yelp in pain. He was caught off guard. Punching more, she muttered curses under her breath. "You son of a— son of a blood sucker in the name of _Dracula_." She pointed and him. "You tricked me! I was fully prepared with it."

He rubbed his sore head while he listened to her. Sure, he was hurt but he couldn't help himself not to be amused. And that was evident on his face and her reactions. She found it very insulting rather.

"You fell for it," he simply stated, pursing his lips. He regained his composure but still couldn't refrain himself from a chuckle or two. "And certainly not my fault you're quite intellectually challenged."

"God! You're unbelievable," she announced in pure disbelief and stared dangerously at him, in which he returned with a shrug and took few swift movements back to the couch. As if nothing happened.

"Seriously!" She had enough. Stomping her foot, she marched in front of him, blocking his view. "First, you came all of a sudden in the middle of the night like you wanted to— to eat me, only to find out that you let me live the very next day. And now, or just a moment ago to be precise, you acted as if you're already taking my life only to find you, again, let me live. And the worst is that you were sneering at me. What is this? Some kind of a gag show? Because it's not fun at all."

By the weight of her stare and the way she was breathing unevenly, he knew she was serious. He could see how her emotions affected her expression. Pain, fear, and confusion, those were visible. Whichever's dominant, he didn't know. He looked back at her, hesitating to talk. He wanted to erase what she was feeling but he didn't know what to say. He couldn't give details. And he never was a good talker.

But on her own perception, he was looking at her as if she was mentally incapable or what. "Don't you even think that it is an insult for a human not to be wanted by a bloodsucker like you? For a vampire, you're a choosy one!" She pouted at her choice of words. _Now__ this__ man__ would __really __think __I__'__m__ out__ of__ my__ mind,_ she thought to herself. _Or __maybe __I __am._

Immediately his ruby eyes hardened as he stared at her. "I'm taking away your life and all you rant about is that you feel insulted? Huh."

"N-not really." She faltered at his sudden intense stare. Ruby eyes were hypnotic, that she felt like her knees were going to betray her any moment. She put more pressure on it to avoid falling and impressing him of getting more dim-witted than she got.

He sighed and muttered, "Then be grateful about it." His eyes were now softer and were fixed back on the television screen.

"About what?"

"About letting you live. How stupid can you really get, huh?" She rubbed her forehead that he had just poked. "And delusional." He emptied a space beside him and motioned her to sit on which she took without second thinking.

"I'm not," she pouted annoyingly, slumping herself on the couch and taking precautions from sitting beside him.

"Right."

She rolled her eyes in answer.

"Don't you even think, for once, that it's also an insult for a vampire to suck human's blood with his consent and really offering his life to him?" he interrogated. He hadn't missed to hear her low voice as she muttered 'that was certainly not written in the book' and he glowered her eyes for the interruption which earned a pursed lips from her.

"Vampires also have their ways you know," he continued. "For a blood to be more—" he leaned closer at her and crooked a smile. "—appetizing."

She shivered. "S-so, you're saying that you want me when I least expected," she concluded.

"No," was his firm reply.

"But you just said—"

"You don't know me enough to make conclusions," he said between clenched teeth. "And I don't have any responsibility to explain myself to you." He noticed her shock at his sudden expression. He reminded himself to control his temper more the next time. He rested his head on the couch and closed his eyes before muttering, "Let's leave it at that."

She took a deep breath and managed to stay calm. She mentally counted by ten and stopped as she lost count at thousands. "So you're letting me off the hook right now?" she finally said. "'Cause really, I won't be giving up again without putting a goddamn fight," she muttered before walking away.

"You have no idea." She heard him say as he, too, motioned his way to his room before leaving a soft 'thud' upon closing the door.

She stomped in irritation and slammed the door.

* * *

><p>"But Hotaru, I'm so sure about him. Everything from the book—"<p>

"Don't go by the books. They are author's point of view of what they believe." A sound of crumpling paper can be heard from the other line along with a snort. "You've been reading too much fiction and got easily persuaded."

Mikan shifted her phone to the other side of her ear as she stood from her already messed bed. "How many times do you have to tell me that?"

"Until you realized that they only exist in books."

"You underrate."

"And you're overrating," she answered right away in impatience.

"Really, Hotaru. Wait until you saw him."

"You're jumping to conclusions. Ask him first. You said you are so sure about it but he hadn't admitted it himself yet."

Dressed in a slim fit skinny jean, a white sleeveless top, and a red cardigan, she headed out from her room not forgetting her keys. "Of course, he won't. He said it himself. He wants challenge." She locked the door and made her way downstairs.

"He indirectly said," she corrected. "He was using generalization and not confessing as you quoted what he said. Look, if you're rubbing it to his face that you know exactly what he is, what's the point of not admitting it to you?"

Mikan protested in a hard voice, "But he's not denying it."

"There's a big difference between admitting and not denying," the voice on the other line said in conclusion. Impatience was evident in her voice as she scanned the papers piled up on her table. Clearly, Hotaru's one of a busy person. And this childish conversation with her best friend that would lead them nowhere is certainly not on her list listed on her stick-it note. It was getting on her nerves.

"But—"

"No more buts. If I hear another word from you, I'll seriously put you into a place where crazy people lived. And you know what I'm capable of."

Of course she knew her best friend wasn't serious about that. But she surely knows what she's capable of.

Before she hung her up, she had even heard her mutter 'too much time wasted with bloodsuckers', which she knew that it wasn't intended for hear to hear. Not that her best friend would care.

She groaned in frustration as she headed to the living room. Hotaru doesn't believe her and doesn't even want to talk about it. She wanted to shout at her that it's her life that is at risk. But best friends don't do that. She doesn't do that. Not unless you want to have an early trip to hell. With a best friend like _her._

She hopped on her feet as she entered the living room. Glancing up, she looked at the grandmother's clock neatly placed just above their family picture, free from any traces of dust.

_1:52 pm._

_Eating __is __in __the__ invisible __priority __list._ Her mother's words were ringing inside her head as she slapped her forehead for skipping a meal. The thought of it made her miss her mother.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called behind.

She needed not to turn to know who it was. Not unless the vile brought home a comrade for a very delectable feast.

"You look— dashing." He noticed her lips were painted were painted with red, matching her red cardigan that fairly complemented her creamy skin. She even put some light make-up and bothered to brush her hair neatly, leaving the brunette curls lay past her back, almost reaching waist.

Chuckling, she muttered, "Not as dashing as you are under the sunlight." She, too, noticed that he was wearing not so formal clothes but formal enough for a walk in the city streets. A black leather jacket with a red v-neck plain shirt under paired with white sneaker shoes and denim pants. Good looking, for her to say even with her messy raven hair.

He just shrugged and pulled his jacket sleeves up revealing a white watch on his wrist. "It's more than an hour past lunch."

"You're saying?"

"You skipped lunch, Ms. Author."

She rolled her eyes and walked past him. "I really don't mind," she said plainly. She held the door knob and stopped to turn at him. "Uh— where are you going? You're dressed too much just to slack inside the house."

"And so you are."

"Well, Ms. Author here is planning to go for a walk to find inspiration for my new story. How 'bout you Mr. Vampy? Off to look for a new victim?"

He chuckled at her, and she, again, rolled her eyes in irritation from his reaction. He simply laughed at her. She was expecting more like a 'yes, since it's been days since I last hunted.'

"Oh piss off!" she opened the door and made her way out with him trailing behind.

She heard a click, which she was so sure coming from the door lock, before she heard him mutter with a scoff, "So you're still at it, huh? You really do think I'm a-," he find the word too childish to say, "—_vampire_."

She quickened her pace but he was fast enough to caught up.

"From the very first time I met you— oh don't laugh."

He raised his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry. I haven't thought of it to be fairytale-like." He saw her mouthed 'It's not' and replied with, "Your choice of words tells it—aw! Ok. Ok. You don't have to be violent."

"From the very first time I met you, I know what you are. With your eyes, the way you looked at me as if I'm your prey," she continued as if she was not interrupted. "That night, you were so hungry that it was visible in your face. When I ran off, you followed me home and the next thing I knew, you lured my mother into one of your defined tricks. I knew you just don't simply want challenge and satisfy yourself. There's something else behind all of these," she paused to catch her breath before giving him a regal look. "And I'm bound to know that. Anytime soon."

He could say he was impressed at how she put things together and came up with the conclusion. She made a hit there, but that wasn't enough to hit the bull's eye. He wanted to reveal his underlying secrets but the other part of him wanted to tell her to just bug off to keep her from more harm than she had gotten herself now into. And telling her would surely lead her to question, and another, and another, that he wasn't sure he could clearly enlighten her.

He licked his lower lip with an amused smile. "Don't bother yourself."

"Just want to break-free from confusion here."

"You'll get hurt."

"I'm stronger than you give me credit for."

"You are. And you will."

"So you're telling me now?" she said in pure excitement, hoping him to open up.

He zipped his lips making her scowl in disappointment. "You're lucky it's not sunny today. I could have proven myself."

"Just my luck then."

They both swayed their arms as they walked in the pavement. Her, quickening her pace to keep up with him. With five foot and five inches tall, it was not impossible for her to keep up with a six footer and one.

"So you're heading to where I'm heading, too?" she looked up to hear his answer.

"If where you're heading involves food and eating, then maybe."

She laughed airily. "I have never imagined having a fine dining with a vampire."

"On the contrary, so am I." He flashed his white teeth and she smiled in delight from the absence of his fangs.

Just a minute ago, they were bickering like there's no tomorrow. It seemed pleasant that they were having a proper conversation now which may lead to an acquaintance, if not as close as friendship.

But she reminded herself not to let her guard down, paranoid as she was, she doesn't know when he'll attack. Be comfortable but not too comfortable.

"I am thinking that you're quite impressive with the way you dress up." She saw him curved his lips upward.

"You think so?"

Maybe she shouldn't have said that.

"For a vampire, that is. You know how to blend in."

He rubbed his fingers on her chin, as if acting all charm and cool with his playful smile.

She couldn't help but bewitched by the good-looking creature beside her. "Stop that." She playfully slapped his arm and dashed away.

"And now you're getting all touchy. I'm afraid one day you'll get advantage of me while I'm asleep."

She rolled her eyes for the nth time of the day as they both laughed. "Oh. Don't be too cocky."

Their smiles where as bright as the day. And she hasn't noticed that _Mr.__Sunny_ was shining just right above, peeking at the two of them.

* * *

><p>So that was chapter four, now signing off. Haha. Things will be cleared up in the next few chapters. Though not all. So please be patient. I'm having lots of ideas in mind and I couldn't decide what to put next.<p>

So who wants Natsume to be a vampire? And who doesn't? Tell me.

Thank you for reading :)


End file.
